Boku no hero academnia : Viajeros en el tiempo
by Eldelosojosnegros
Summary: Era un día cualquiera en la academia U.A hasta la aparición de 6 chicos que llegan a cambiar todo en la clase A de héroes ¿Quienes son estos chicos? ¿y que secreto ocultan? *Multiparejas*


_-Así que esto es el pasado, la academia no ha cambiado nada-Dijo un chico de pelo verde desordenado mirando la academia A.U desde afuera_

_-¿Y entonces que haremos?-Dijo un chico de pelo blanco que estaba al lado del chico de pelo verde_

_-Ni idea.-Dijo el chico de pelo verde agarrándose el pelo_

_-Primero deberíamos hablar con el director-Dijo una chica de pelo de 2 colores que estaba detrás del chico de pelo blanco , y que a su lado ahí más personas_

_-El director sigue siendo el mismo en este tiempo, ¿cierto?-Pregunto un chico rubio con un mechón morado_

_-Si-Dijo aquel chico de pelo verde_

_-...-El chico de pelo rubio toco con su mano el suelo y cerró los ojos_

_-Lo encontré va de camino a su oficina-Dijo aquel chico de pelo rubio pero por una extraña razón ahora tenía cara de tonto_

_-Bueno , ¡entonces pongamos en marcha!-Grito muy animado un chico de pelo rosa con una gran sonrisa que muestran unos dientes muy afilados_

_-Idiotas y como entraremos.-Dijo una chica rubia con una cara de pocos amigos_

_-...-Todos se pusieron pensativos pero aquel chico de pelo verde , se le ocurrió una idea_

_[DENTRO DE LA U.A]_

_-¿Que uraraka y midoriya son novios..?-Decía un impactado mineta_

_-Si , por lo que supe midoriya se le declaro después de haberla salvado de aquel villano-Decía sero_

_-Ese midoriya si que es un hombre-Decia kirishima_

_-Ese nerd.-Decia un enojado bakugou_

_-Urara , queremos todos los detalles-Decía un ashido emocionada con todas las chicas de la clase a su alrededor_

_-Ehhh...-Decía uraraka muy roja , que de por si su kousei estaba activo pero no flotaba por que sus amigas la amarraron a su silla para evitar que escape_

_-¿Fue romántico?-Preguntaba una curiosa harakure_

_-...-Por algún motivo uraraka se puso más roja aun con esa pregunta_

_-¡Así que lo fue!-Las chicas gritaban de la emocion_

_-Así que al final lo hiciste , midoriya- Dijo todoroki mientras se acercaba al nervioso chico de pelo verde que estaba sentado con la cara roja_

_-Todoroki...-Dijo deku a darse vuelta y ver a todoroki_

_-Después de todo jamás te había visto de esa manera cuando la fuiste a rescatar, realmente te enojaste cuando informaron que un villano había tomado como rehén a uraraka-Dijo todoroki y por alguna razón sonrió_

_-¡Lo tenía que hacer porque ella es mi mujer!-Grito deku y todoroki estaba en shock ni a el se le había pasado por la cabeza que midoriya lo gritaría_

_-¡Así se hace midoriya!-Gritaron las chicas y uraraka estaba sonrojada como un tomate_

_-...-Por un lado kaminari y mineta estaba enojados por alguna razón , pero el que estaba más emperrado no era más que el chico bomba_

_-Ustedes...aun no se dan cuenta que he estado aquí todo el tiempo...-Dijo una bolsa de dormir que estaba en la puerta_

_-Aizawa-Sensei...-Dijieron todos_

_-Bueno, ya han sido 2 años y medio desde que ingresaron a la academia están apunto de graduarse y comiencen su vida como un héroes profesionales-Dijo aizawa y todos los alumnos sonrieron_

_-Así que ya esta a punto de acabar esta etapa-Dijo tokoyami_

_-Me siento aliviado de haber llegado tan lejos..-Dijo kaminari_

_-Pero antes de todo , el director quería hablar algo con ustedes-Dijo aizawa y el director entro por la puerta_

_-Felicidades por llegar a estos momentos de esta bella academia, pero como es tradición se le hara una última prueba- Dijo el director y todos los miraron_

_-¿Y que clase de prueba será?-Dijo levantando su mano ilda_

_-Cuidado de personas-Dijo el director y todos quedaron en shock_

_-...-Todos se miraban entre si_

_-Es su momento de entrar-Dijo el director y personas entraron por la puerta_

_-Ellos...?-Dijo midoriya a ver a eso chicos con el uniforme de U,A_

_-Ellos son estudiantes de 1 año , serán sus ayudantes y ustedes tendrá que guiarlos-Dijo el director y señalo a uno de los que estaba de pie_

_-Mi nombre es yagi , tengo 15 años-Dijo un chico de pelo verde que miro a uraraka y sonrió_

_-Mi nombre Kyoko , tengo 15 años-Dijo aquella chica del pelo de 2 colores_

_-Mi nombre es Daika , tengo 14 años-Dijo aquel chico de pelo blanco_

_-Mi nombre es Nex , tengo 14 años-Dijo aquel chico de pelo rosado con dientes afilados_

_-Mi nombre es Tobio , tengo 14 años-Dijo aquel chico de pelo rubio con un mechón morado_

_-Mi nombre es Mirai , tengo 14 años-Dijo aquella chica rubia con cara de pocos amigos_

_-Y sus apellidos?-Pregunto la clase_

_-Eso , es un secreto...-Dijo yagi a toda la clase y sonrio_

_-Se los diremos cuando esto acabe asi que esperenlo-Dijo nex y todos quedaron con muchas dudas_

_-Bueno , y cada uno tendra su duo que cuidaras de estos jovenes-Dijo el director_

_-Y los que queden sin a quien cuidar? -Pregunto ilda_

_-Apoyaran a los otros duos-Dijo el director_

_-Bueno, el director me entrego la lista de los dúos-Dijo aizawa , mientras el director salía de la sala_

_-...-Todos estaban concentrados_

_\- Yagi será cuidado por uraraka y midoriya-Dijo aizawa y yagi fue rápido a sentarse al medio de uraraka y midoriya_

_-...- Todos estaba en shock_

_-Kyoko y daika serán cuidados por momo y todoroki-Dijo aizawa y aquellos 2 jóvenes fueron con dirección a donde estaba todoroki y momo_

_-...-Todo de nuevo en shock_

_-Nex será cuidado por kirishima y ashido-Dijo aizawa y aquel chico sonrió mostrando esos dientes de tiburón que tiene de igual manera fue con dirección a kirishima y ashido_

_-Tobio será cuidado por kaminari y jirou-Dijo aizawa y aquel chico con pinta de rockero fue donde kaminari y lo miro fijamente_

_-...-El eléctrico miro a su alrededor nervioso y vio a jirou reírse de su situación_

_-Y por último mirai será cuidada por bakugou-Dijo aizawa y aquella chica solo se sentó al lado del rubio explosivo_

_-...-El chico rubio le hizo una mueca y la chica de la respondió de igual manera_

_-Bueno, los dejo libre por hoy para que se conozcan bien-Dijo aizawa y se encerró en su saco de dormir_

_-Sensei...-Dijeron todos los alumnos_

_-...-Yagi miraba fijamente a uraraka_

_-Hola , espero que nos llevemos bien-Dijo yagi sonriéndole a uraraka , no se había dado cuenta que deku estaba un poco enojado de ver esta situación_

_-Hola...un placer-Dijo midoriya agarrándole el hombro a aquel chico_

_-Oh, P-El chico se detuvo al decir casi una palabras que le salía por inercia_

_-¿Por cierto? cuáles son sus quirks?-Dijo un ilda en voz alta y todos los miraron_

_-Bueno, se los diremos-Se levantaron los chicos nuevos de 1 año_

_-Mi quirk es ''Sonido eléctrico'' puedo sentir y escuchar onda de todo tipo, eso me hace un sensor y rastreador de primera-Dijo Tobio y se sento_

_-Mi quirk es ''Creación Zero'' puedo crear cosa de hielo a mi voluntad-Dijo daika y todoroki lo miro_

_-Mi quirk es ''Fuego y hielo'' puedo crear y manipular mis 2 elementos a mi manera-Dijo kyoko y se sentó_

_-Mi quirk es ''Acido endurecido'' puedo endurecer mi piel creando una capa dura sobre mi piel original, y esa capa al dejar mi cuerpo se vuelve acido-Dijo nex con una sonrisa_

_-Mi quirk es ''Explosiones'' me permite que mi flujo de sudor cree las explosiones dependiendo del tamaño que yo quiera que sea la explosión-Dijo mirai , bakugou la miro muy curioso_

_-...-Todos miraron a yagi ya quera él era el último que faltaba_

_-Bueno, mi poder es ''All for one''-Dijo yagi cerrando los ojos y todos estaba en shock, todos lo miraban, pero el parecía tranquilo_

_-Tú, ese poder...-Midoriya se levantó y miro fijamente ayagi_

_-[_**_Yo quiero ser un héroe como mi padre]- Decía un niño agarrando una figura de un héroe y el niño traía en su espalda una capa_**

_-Umhh- Yagi abrió los ojos al recordar eso y miro cara a cara a midoriya_

_-La verdad de mi poder es..._


End file.
